Bread and Instant Messaging
by misto-shadow
Summary: Okay, so this is just a short little IM chat between our favorite Xiaolin monks, mostly focused on Rai and Kim. I know, it's pretty odd. But, it came from my buddies brain, and I just storyified it. Rated for one swear word. RaiKim


**Disclaimer****-** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Please do not hurt me; my attempts at making a sufficient saying thingy for Clay have failed. I am sorry, try to ignore it.

Bread and Instant Messaging

_--_

_has just signed on_

--

**Cheeseball:** Hello, friend! It has been a long time since we chatted last! What is down, my house cut?

**Clay: **…….uh, partner? English?

**Rye:** What's up, my home slice. Dude, you need to get a good slang dictionary. Like 'Slang for Dummies' or something.

**Cheeseball:** I am no dummy! You see, I know many things, much more than you. But do not fear! One day, with my guidance, you will be a sufficiently knowledgeable being like the rest of us!

**Rye:** Maybe I'd be smarter if I didn't have to concentrate so much on fixing your mistakes!

**Cheeseball:** MISTAKES?!? My friend, I do not make mistakes! You are sadly mistaken.

**Clay: **Whoa there, partners! You two are like a couple 'a coyotes fightin' over the last scrap of meat in the middle of a desert with no food!

**Rye**: ………….yeah. You really need to get a more creative name, Clay.

**Clay: **What's wrong with my name? I don't get the point 'a usin' a name that ain't yours.

--

_has just signed on_

_--_

**Wheat: **Hey guys, how's it going? Anything important happen lately?

**Cheeseball:** YOU'RE BACK! How was your vacation Kimiko?

**Wheat:** It was nice, but I missed you guys.

**Rye:** Did you bring me anything?

**Wheat:** eye roll ……….maybe.

**Rye:** AWESOME!! What'd I get!?

**Wheat:** ………….Dork.

**Rye:** Wtf?

**Clay:** Ah, typical Raimundo.

**Rye:** What? What'd I do?!

**Cheeseball:** It would be very pleasant to stay and chat with you all, but my mother is calling me for dinner. Ttes!

**Rye:** Uh…….bye?

_--_

_--_

**Wheat: **……What's 'ttes' suppose to mean?

**Clay:** Oh! I got it! Ttyl, talk to you later. But in Omi speech it's 'ttes', talk to everyone soon.

**Wheat: **Oh.

**Rye:** You must feel so proud.

**Clay: **Oh put a lid on it.

**Wheat:** …….boys.

**Rye:** So…..what'd you get me while you were on vacation?

**Wheat:** Is that all you think about!? Really, you are so insensitive!

**Rye:** What'd I say?!?

**Clay:** Uh…..I have to go get some chow you guys, ttyl.

**Wheat:** Bye Clay, don't hog down all the food, okay? You know you're supposed to be on a well balanced diet, and I trust you to stick to it!

**Clay:** Yeah, yeah…..

--

_ has signed off-_

_--_

**Rye: **Hey, you didn't answer my question!

**Wheat:** Never mind. I got you some sunglasses.

**Rye:** Cool!! Thanks Kim! And uh, sorry for ticking you off. Even though I don't know what I did wrong……

**Wheat:** Yeah, yeah…..I should be used to it by now. After all, you ARE Raimundo!

**Rye:** Hey Kimiko, I was wondering about something…….

**Wheat:** What it is now?

**Rye:** What's up with your new name? It's weird. I liked 'Kimilicious' better.

**Wheat:** ……….uh, I like bread? Yeah, bread rocks!

**Rye:** Kimiko. You really think I'm going to believe that?

**Wheat:** No.

**Rye:** Then what the heck is up with your name!?!?

**Wheat:** Do I have to have a reason?

**Rye:** Yes.

--------------------------------------------

Kimiko stared at her computer screen, wondering what to say. I mean, she couldn't tell him the real reason, could she? Could she?!

"It might not be such a bad thing…..he might feel the same!" She thought. "Who am I kidding?!"

She tossed her hands into the air and stared hard at the conversation, thinking. Well, it was worth a shot. She didn't want to sit back and play the innocent best friend all her life. She definitely didn't want to wait and keep her heart just for him, holding back tears when he got married to some rich blonde chick with big boobs and a nice ass. No, she had to be brave!!

"You can do this Kimiko….just type!"

----------------------------------------------

**Rye:** …….you still there?

**Wheat:** Yes!! I had to get something to drink.

**Rye:** Okay……so what's up with your name? Don't think I've forgotten.

**Rye:** ………because I haven't.

**Wheat:** Well……I thought it fit…….

**Rye:** Fit what?

**Wheat:** Um…..you know, 'Rye and Wheat', the bread. They go together! And…….you're Rye.

**Rye:** Oh. So……..you're the Wheat to my Rye?

**Wheat:** ……..uh huh.

**Rye:** ……….I like the thought of that.

**-**----------------------------------

"….Oh my god…."

Kimiko promptly fainted at the desk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHA!!! That was so cheesy, wasn't it? Oh well, I think it turned out pretty okay, all things considered. This was inspired by my buddy Andrea, who came up with the wonderful idea of 'Wheat and Rye'. I found it very cute and had to write a fic about it. This was the only thing I could think of that wouldn't sound too stupid, so deal. Thanks for the inspiration Andrea! Anywho, if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions feel free to leave them in a review!! Thanks for reading peoples!! Valete until next time!!

Mistoffelees Shadow


End file.
